Aether Blaine
Aether Hephaestas Blaine (born December 8th, 1983) is a fictional character in the Last Resort Harry Potter RPG Series, role-played by Joe. His character originated from the history of his brother character, Adrian Blaine, and Joe assumed the duty of role-playing him. He is currently a citizen under the Williams Regime, but seeks to join a resistance movement and counter the regime any way he can. He is one of the Blaine Octuplets. Character Description Aether has medium length, wavy black hair. He stands in at 5'11", weighing 194 lbs and has brown eyes. He has no apparent markings besides a small scar under his chin from his first time handling a rapier. Personality Aether, much like the heavens he is named after, is a calm and friendly individual. From a young age he took the role of helping their caretakers and looking out for his siblings despite not being the oldest of the eight. He is well respected for his kind nature and helpfulness when it comes to those around him. While he cares deeply for his siblings he carries little love for their parents who, despite their occasional presence, he feels have abandoned their children except when it would benefit them. He is a well read student, but no more than his peers. He prefers to show his prowess with transfiguration and a unique dueling style derived from the techniques of muggle fencers. He is by no means afraid to speak his mind, despite his docile nature, and will not hesitate to point out to his siblings that they are acting foolishly. He is most often seen with a smile on his face and can find the humor in most situations. History As with all of the Blaine children the story begins with the marriage of their parents, Adonis and Calliope. They were both from very old, very rich, pureblood families who'd had been frequently marrying between the two for centuries. However, they were both the last living descendants that carried the Blaine family name. As such, they quickly decided that they needed to procreate as much as possible. After the first few unsuccessful attempts at conceiving, they turned to magic. Adrian's mother took a fertility potion that had accidentally been brewed to be much more potent than anticipated. How surprised and delighted the couple were to find that Calliope was carrying not one or two children, but a total of 8 octuplets. Thanks to the wonders of magic and various forms of nourishment potions, the pregnancy and birthing went off without a hitch. His parents did continue the family tradition of naming their children after names from Greco-Roman Mythology, naming Aether after the personification of the upper sky, space, and heaven. Their parents, however, never truly planned to raise the children themselves. They would provide where needed, but ultimately left the care of the children to the maids and nannies in their employ. The children were nothing more than a means to an end, a way for their family name to live on and a potential for their power to expand. Aether was not excluded from this despite being one of the middle children. Being one of the more respectful and kind of the eight, on several occasions his parents tried to get him to meet daughters of other families in the hopes of it forming a political connection between the families, but he knew what they were trying to do and refused on every occasion by telling them that he would rather meet a girl on his own rather than following some arranged meeting. From an early age Aether took a vested interest in the well being of his siblings and would often help the nannies and maids to care for the others, especially the more difficult of them. He was quickly established as an upstanding young man and very popular with the other families in the neighborhood. His friendship with one of the muggle-born boys lead to his passion, fencing. He was given a book on the muggle sport and became fascinated, using the book to learn the techniques in private, often using one of his father's old canes. When he and his siblings finally went to Hogwarts and he was introduced to dueling he saw an opportunity to use what he had learned. While he was not the best duelist, he did very well for himself, adopting a unique style that resulted in a near perfect defense technique that thus far only his brother Adrian has broken. Aether was one of the last of the siblings to show his magical ability and as such he became one of the more physical, making sure he was able to protect his brothers and sisters from some of the muggle-borns that grew to hate their family. When his magical ability finally did arrive and they were all sent off to Hogwarts, he quickly took a shine to Transfiguration, often taking private lessons and learning as much about it as he possibly could. By his 6th year he had surpassed his year level in the subject. In the rest of his studies he easily passes them, but is not considered exceptional. Early on he dreamed of being an Auror, but those hopes were crushed after the fall of the ministry at the hands of Trevor and now he is unsure of where he will go after Hogwarts. He does not see any place in a wizarding world controlled by those like his parents. When the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, he took it upon himself to ensure the safety of his siblings and classmates, refusing to evacuate until he knew they were safe. It was a choice that almost ended his life when he was confronted by a group of Death Eaters. He fought well, defending himself long enough for some of the professors and order members to intervene so that he could escape. Aether continues to do his best to keep the peace among his brothers and sisters, for better or worse, and hopes that one day he will be able to find the calling he seeks.